


Measuring Up

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Dick Jokes, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: John's had a crush on Rodney for quite a while but it hasn't been a problem. At least it wasn't until one drunken joke sent his mind into the gutter. Now John can't stop think about certain...assets the other man might have.And Rodney catches John looking somewhere he shouldn't be.





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> This became a bit longer than I thought it would be, but I am very pleased with it. First sex scene I have written in a very long time. Hope it's not too awkward.

It had all started with one little comment, one drunken joke. John and his team were on an off world mission to the planet XJK-727 to negotiate trade and relations per the usual. The people were friendly and the architecture and culture reminded Sheppard of Holland a little. The locals agreed to give them a good stock of wheat flower if they could use their advanced technology to make their windmills more efficient. A simple enough task really, and before the day was over Rodney had plans drawn up for them.

The team stuck around to ensure things got upgraded properly because, John didn’t want to listen to Rodney bitch about how ‘they probably got it wrong with out me there to tell them what to do’. So they stayed the few days it took to implement the changes McKay had suggested. It was pretty simple and once done the village decided they needed to celebrate. “Thanks to your new designs we will be able to surge for forward with our own advancements!” the village leader said which made Rodney scoff. He whispered to John under his breath about how they couldn’t even up grade a windmill, so how advanced could they possibly get on their own. John smirked and told him to watch his mouth.

They stayed for the celebration and really it was quite fun. Good natured entertainment, classy dancing, and hardy drinking. The beer they made from the wheat they grew knocked anything John had ever had on earth out of the park. The fact that it was also probably twice as strong was an added bonus. 

This was how John and the rest of his crew found themselves sitting around a fire under the light of XJK-727’s three crescent moons drinking and joking. Rodney was rambling on about how he could have made the windmills ten times better than he had, but didn’t want to over whelm the natives with his superior intellect. John snorted at that and said. “Better watch that ego McKay, people might think you’re compensating for something.” In his slightly tipsy mind it was an innocent enough joke.

However, Rodney may have had a few more drinks than him because he smirked right at John and said. “Trust me Colonel my intellect isn’t the only thing that measures up to my ego, if you know what I mean.” 

Ronon gave a full force belly laugh at the comment, Teyla flushed and said it was time for bed, and John… Well the words just sort of ricocheted around his brain. He quickly agreed it was time for bed because they were heading out early tomorrow. Ronon put out the fire and they split off the rooms they had been using at the local common house. Ronan and Teyla went to one room and John and Rodney to another. 

They stripped out of their work clothes and bedded down for the night in boxers and t-shirts, a common thing for them. John was the only one who could handle being stuck around Rodney in such small quarters without wanting to tear his head off. Or at least that was the reason everyone assumed. It had absolutely nothing to do with the massive crush he had on the other man. A crush he had been nursing since shortly after the expedition had begun. It had been after the energy monster incident where Rodney had stepped up putting himself at risk in the process. After that John’s thoughts went from, ‘he’s sort of an arrogant prick’ to ‘he has a heart of gold under there and he’s pretty damn cute too’. 

That was how John found himself lying next to sleeping Rodney and thinking about what the other man had implied. Over the years they had been in Atlantis John had done plenty of implying of his own really. He had been flirting with Rodney on and off since his crush had developed but it had gone seemingly unnoticed. John chalked it up to Rodney not being interested and not wanting to damage their friendship by acknowledging it. That had to be it because there was no way the smartest man in two galaxies hadn’t noticed. John was fine with the way things were. They were best friends which was good enough for him, and he could keep his feelings out of the way. But now he had the idea that McKay was hung planted in his brain and it had thrown his mind into the gutter. 

It wasn’t like he had a size kink or anything, John had never really cared about his partner’s size all that much. What he did have however, was a Rodney McKay kink. Every thing about the other man was just right for him. His broad shoulders and dexterous lager hands. His blue, blue eyes and the sound of his voice; especially when he was agitated with something. Rodney’s ever present intellect that never stopped amazing John. The fact that the other man got all of his stupid comic book pop culture references and fired back with geeky quips of his own. Over all Rodney was, to John the perfect package and the knowledge that he was also seemingly well endowed was just the cherry on top. 

For several weeks after the mission to XJK-727 this new information would randomly pop into John’s head and he would find himself unconsciously ogling the other man. John found this both annoying and embarrassing for several reasons. One, it was too risky given DADT; two, he had never been the kind of pervert to leer at people he liked; and three, what would he say if Rodney caught him. John had made a continues effort not to think about it and while his feelings for Rodney were now stronger than ever, he had managed to stop eyeing the other man. 

That had all been over a month ago and now John was completely confident he had gotten himself in line. Currently things were exactly how they had always been, which for John and his team meant off world trade and relations missions. And specifically for him and Rodney wading through what was by far the most disgusting excuse for a swamp John had ever seen or smelled.

“How was I supposed to know it would be completely pointless?” Rodney was saying as they made their way back to the local village. “All the readings indicated that there was useful Ancient tech at the ruins.”

“Right McKay, and you just happened to over look the energy readings given off by all the natural gas,” John drawled and grimaced as he pulled a slimy chunk of pond scum out of the back of his shirt.

“I did _not_ over look them. There was no reason for the natural gas to have enhanced the read outs the way it did. I still think we missed something.” Rodney defended and shook out his tablet were a seemingly endless supply of swamp water was dripping out.

“Are you seriously saying _you_ want to go back into a swamp?” John asked in disbelief.

“God no! Whatever is back there is not worth it,” Rodney exclaimed and tucked his tablet onto the back of his vest as they entered the village. Teyla was just rounding off the trade agreements they had brokered and Ronon was watching on, bored with the lack of action and violence. John and Rodney got a less than warm welcome from the locals, who had all warned them not to go into the swamp. The village chief quickly ended their welcome, but said they could come back anytime so long as they stayed out of the swamp next time. 

“Are you sure it is safe to go back to Atlantis with out decontaminating?” Teyla was asking and her mouth twitched betraying her standard peaceful pleasant expression.

“Yes yes, fine,” Rodney said shaking his foot because there was something sticking to his toes inside his boot. “The biologic scans showed nothing hazardous, or toxic.”

“Clearly your scans weren’t accounting for smell.” Ronon said scrunching up his nose. “You smell like something that died, got eaten, and then puked back up.”

John just gave the large man aside ways look and instructed Rodney to dial home. They cleared the gate room almost as soon as they entered and John would have laughed at it if he wasn’t so nauseated by his own odor. “Teyla can you—” he didn’t even get the chance to finish.

“Yes go shower. Now. I will debrief Elizabeth.” With no further preamble she hurried away followed by Ronan. John did chuckle a that. Hard as she tried it seemed there were somethings that got under even her perfect skin.

“Come on McKay,” John said tugging Rodney’s vest. The other man followed easily.

“I couldn’t agree more. Ronon was right, we smell atrocious. I don’t even want to think about what was in that water. The natural bacterial biome alone must have—” John tuned him out. Listening to the pleasant sound of his voice but not the words. The sound of Rodney rambling became a back drop as they entered the empty locker room and showers. Stripping quickly John stepped under the spray of one of the many head in the communal room sighing as the first layer of grime was rinsed off. He tuned briefly back into what McKay was actually saying as he scrubbed at his scalp. “Maybe I should bring back samples of the water. I feel like there could be real potential for chemical warfare with how it smelled.”

John laughed at that and rinsed the soap from his body and hair. Deciding he needed another scrub down he re-lathered. “I feel like that would be against the Geneva Convention.” John said and glanced over at Rodney who had his face turned up into the spray of the shower, and was still somehow talking.

“Perhaps but if it doesn’t do any _actual_ physical harm—“ again John tuned out and his brain hiccupped, because he should not have looked over at McKay. They had showered together before after rough dirty missions, but this was the first time it had happen since the ill-fated drunken joke Rodney had made.

_Don’t do it John. You know you shouldn’t do it. That’s the cardinal rule about communal showers. You don’t look._ And yet John found his eyes wondering down the other man’s body. Over his lightly haired chest and down to his only slightly soft middle. Lower still and …there it was McKay’s dick. John swallowed because, damn warm water did wanders for the other man. It was just as plump and enticing as John had thought it would be. And oh, look at that, Rodney wasn’t cut. John hadn’t even considered that, but being from Canada John supposed it made sense. John’s mouth felt dry and then he noticed….it seemed quieter than it had been a few minutes ago.

The prickle of _danger, trouble_ started as the base of his spine and shivered its way up. A sinking feeling in his gut told John what he would find when he looked up and he was right. Rodney was looking right at him. Eyebrow cocked and bright blue eyes locked onto John’s. “Can I…help you Sheppard?” 

John’s intelligent response sounded something like . “Um agh,” and he ran his hands through his hair quickly, turned off his water, and walked briskly out of the showers. As he redressed in clean clothes, not brothering to dry off he noticed that clumps of soapy bubble were still clinging to him. He didn’t really care though. He had a mission, and that mission was get out before Rodney came to talk to him. 

Mission accomplished John hurried down the hall thinking a repeated systematic mantra of oh fuck, what was I thinking, oh fuck. John thought this all the way back to his quarters where he locked himself in and sank down onto his bed. Dropping his head into his hands he sighed. “I’m screwed,” he groaned before flopping down to stare at his ceiling.

 

Feeling every bit of the mature thirty-nine year old he was John spent the next two day avidly avoiding Rodney. His goal was to avoid him long enough that it would be more awkward for Rodney to bring it up than the original incident had been. However, John got the feeling that would be quite some time and he realistically knew he would have to face the other man eventually. Just not yet. As luck would have it John had been putting off going over mission and personnel reports for some time so he had a surplus of them in his office to keep him busy. He had also taken to eating breakfast and dinner earlier because he knew it would allow him to miss Rodney in the mess.

The lines of the current report he was going over had started to blur together and John shook his head. Glancing at his watch and saw the it was 20:00 hours. He had stayed later than he meant to and as soon as he realized how late it was his stomach growled. He debated going to the mess. This time of the evening there was a chance that he could run into Rodney. Pulling open his desk drawer he looked at the stock of power bars there and made a face. Not really all that appetizing tonight.

Deciding real—or as close to real as you could get in Atlantis—food was worth the embarrassment of possibly seeing Rodney, John left for the mess. He got in line, got a tray, and went to sit with Ronon and Teyla. They had clearly finished eating some time ago based on their empty picked over trays and were still talking when he sat down.

“Colonel, I feel like we haven’t been seeing much of you recently,” Teyla said smiling at him.

“I’ve just been catching up on some desk work,” he said with a shrug and speared what could almost pass for a green bean with his fork. 

“So it has nothing to do with how you’re avoiding McKay?” Ronon said and leaned over to steal the roll from his tray.

John coughed nearly choking on his not green beans. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he answered after a long drink.

Ronon huffed and gave him a look that was clearly not convinced. “John you know you can talk to us. What happened between you two? Rodney has seemed less like him self in recent days as well.” Teyla agreed.

“Nothing,” John insisted around a mouth full of some sort of meat—was it supposed to be chicken, because if so they missed the mark. “We’re fine. I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Ronon said looking past John’s shoulder. “Because here he comes.”

John’s heart dropped into his gut as he looked over his shoulder to see Rodney, tray in hand coming over. “I have a thing,” John said and got up quickly, pulling his tray with him.

“John you should just talk to him. I’m sure whatever it is—” John didn’t let her finish.

“Its nothing I need to go.” And he turned walking quickly away. He passed Rodney and barley caught the look on his face as he did. It was a confused mix of hurt and annoyance, but John just kept walking. He was back in his office with his food before it dawned on him just how much of an asshole he was being.

I mean really what had he expected, for Rodney to sit down and just open with “hey so why were you staring at my dick?” Sighing he pushed around what was left of his definitely not chicken and looked at his watch again. It was too early for McKay to be back in his room so he would wait. He needed to apologize for how rude he had been acting. Now that he thought about it he was sure his behavior had probably made Rodney even more put off by the shower incident. He would give it a few hours and then seek his friend out. He needed to apologies and put this behind them.

 

“You can do this Sheppard,” John muttered to himself as he walked toward Rodney’s room. “Just say you’re sorry, make a joke, and put it behind you.” Reaching Rodney’s door he just stood there. What would he do if Rodney asked about his reason for staring? And knowing the other man John was sure he would. Its not like he could just say “oh you know just wanted to see if you were hung”. He didn’t think that would play out well. If anything it would make him seem like an even bigger pervert than he was sure he already looked like. He could always admit to his feeling if Rodney questioned him, but touchy feely stuff wasn’t really his strong suit. 

Suddenly the door slid open and there was Rodney fixing him with a narrow eyed gaze, arms crossed over his chest. “I was wondering when you would slink over here,” he said and walked back into his room leaving the door open. 

John followed him in far enough for the door to close but stayed a safe distance away from the other man. “Look I just wanted to apologize,” He started and took a breath to continue but Rodney cut him off.

“Apologize for earlier in the mess? Or for staring at my dick the other day?” he said fixing John with a pointed glare. “I mean I would have thought, you being a military man and all would understand that the number one rule of communal showers is that you don’t stare at the other people. I mean at the very least if you’re gonna take a peak be subtle about it.” He huffed at the end shaking his head.

“Yeah I know,” John said and he felt his face heat up. “Like I said I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—” once again Rodney interrupted him.

“Why exactly were you looking anyway? I mean its not like its nothing you don’t see on a daily bases…. Unless, I mean you have seen an uncut guy before right? I mean I know circumcision is a thing in America but still.” Rodney stopped talking apparently finely ready to let John answer.

John still didn’t know what to say. “No it’s not that...” he paused then said the only thing he could think of, the truth. “It was just something you said a while back.” Now he was out of dialogue ideas, so instead of continuing he decided to focus his attention on a spot on the floor that really looked important at the moment. 

“What are you talking about?” Rodney asked and John could hear the eye roll even if he couldn’t see it. “When on earth have I brought up anything, that has anything to do with my dick?”

John shrugged. “XJK?”

“XJK…” Rodney muttered. “Oh, oh that. Yes well. I was a little intoxicated. It was an inappropriate thing to—wait a second. That was over a month ago why were you think about that now?” Rodney questioned and John was sure if he blushed any harder he was just going to pass out. He kicked lightly at that very important spot on the floor and tried to think of something, anything to say that wouldn’t dig him into a deeper more embarrassing hole. “Oh my god.” Rodney gasped with such a surprised disbelieving tone that John had to look up. “You’re a size queen!” 

“What!” John boggled because _no_.

“You are!” Rodney was continuing. “I never would have suspected you were gay, let alone this.” Rodney chuckled lightly and John was now leaning more toward agitated than embarrassed. “Colonel I’m flattered but no thank you.”

“Now hang on McKay,” John said because this was a misconception he was not going to let stand. Embarrassment be dammed. “I am _not_ a size queen.” He said tightly, hands planted firmly on his hips.

“Oh really? Then explain the sudden interest in what I’m packing? Yes, I know I opened this door with my idiotic drunken remark, but regardless. Do you have any idea how rude that is? We’ve been friends for years and now suddenly because I meet some stupid kink you’re interested? I don’t think so.” Now Rodney was glaring at him and John was completely throw for a loop. How the fuck had they ended up here?

Then McKay’s phrasing caught up with him. Specifically the use of the word ‘suddenly’. Now it was John’s turn to be shocked and awed because really? “ _Suddenly_?” he asked with much more force than he meant to. “I’m _suddenly_ interested? News flash McKay I’ve only been flirting with you for the past two fucking years!” 

And at that moment John truly wished he had a camera, because the look on Rodney’s face was completely priceless. All the wind went out of his sails and he stared at John with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly. “Oh my god,” John said with a chuckle. “You really didn’t notice.” His chuckling grew into a full blown laughing fit that had him doubled over and clutching his sides. “Smartest man in two galaxies and you didn’t notice I’ve been flirting with you for the past two years. How, how is that possible.”

Rodney just continued to stare and thought back over the last few year. It was like an equation coming together. All the numbers slid neatly into place to form the only correct answer. The kind of thing you missed if you didn’t know what pattern you were looking for. The pattern was there. All the little touches; the hugs that lasted a couple seconds too long, the pats on the back or shoulder that ended with a firm squeeze or lingering touch. All the times John had put up with him when everyone else had said he was annoying beyond reason. The long talks late into the night after their movies that had no real point but had been enjoyable all the same. 

“You’ve been flirting with me,” Rodney said and sank down to his bed looking up at John. “All this time. I was so convinced you were the typical alpha type, military, strait guy that I missed it completely.”

John finally got his laughing under control and walked over to the bed sitting next to Rodney. “Well,” he said and cleared his throat to chase away the last of his giggles. “You were right about one thing earlier. I am gay. Just good at hiding it.”

“But all the girls,” Rodney protested thinking back to all the princesses and priestesses John had charmed over their time in Atlantis.

“Its not my fault women find me naturally charming. I didn’t sleep with any of them,” He shrugged continuing. “Besides, have an image to keep up you know? DADT and all.” He finished with a bitter tone.

“Right that makes sense.” Rodney turned to look at John finally and asked. “Really you didn’t sleep with _any_ of them?”

“Gay Rodney,” he said pointing to himself. “Besides, I was a little distracted trying to get the person I’m actually interested in to notice.”

“Right, uh sorry about that…god am I really that socially oblivious?” he said scrunching up his face in disgust of his own social shortcomings. “That’s just pathetic.” John gave a light happy laugh and placed his hand on Rodney’s shoulder. Then he let it run down to rest on the man’s strong back just because he felt like he could now. “So I, that is to say….I might be interested in you as well.”

“Oh really? Because I seem to recall you saying you weren’t interested earlier.” John said with only the tiniest touch of bitterness to his voice.

“Yes, well that was when I thought you were only interested in certain,” Rodney paused making a vague hand gesture. “Assets of mine.” He finish and let his hand drop to rest on John’s thing.

“I am Rodney,” John replied and was surprised by the huskiness of his own voice. “I’m also very interested in the rest of you too.” He slid his hand down Rodney’s back and then trailed his fingers back up over his spine. He felt Rodney shiver and the hand on his thigh tightened. 

“Sheppard,” Rodney said quietly then turned slightly to face the other man. “John,” he corrected himself and then they were kissing. Softly at first, a gentle meeting of mouths and Rodney felt a flush of warmth against his face as John sighed deeply. Pulling away only a little he smiled and kissed John again, stronger this time. His hands came up to cup Sheppard’s jaw and he turned his head angling the other man how he wanted. The feel of John’s stubble under his fingers was brilliant and he stroked along his jaw. This cause John to gasp lightly and Rodney took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

John’s hands had been resting lightly on Rodney’s shoulders but at the new contact he sucked in a sharp breath and moved them both up and down. One slid around to grip the back of Rodney’s neck and the other glided down to rest on his chest. He moved his tongue back against Rodney’s and wasn’t at all surprised to find that he tasted like coffee. It was so completely Rodney that John smiled against his mouth and pressed forward harder. So hard in fact that he pushed Rodney down on to the bed flat on his back.

Rodney took it in stride and his hands moved to John’s hips gripping him and pulling him properly on top. Rodney settled John over his hips an then stroked down cupping his firm ass. “Geez Rodney,” John gasped, he hadn’t been expecting the man handling but it was very welcome. As were the fingers kneading into his cheeks. 

“Yes John?” Rodney asked against his lips and said man just shook his head and pressed forward into another kiss. God he felt like he was a teenager again. Every touch of Rodney’s hands on his body, every stroke of his tongue was like the first touch he had ever felt and it was so much better then good. Then Rodney gripped his hips firmly and pulled him down while rolling his hips up.

John full out moaned into the other man’s mouth and plunged his tongue forward moving the action into Rodney’s mouth. Taking this as encouragement Rodney rolled his hips again and once again John moaned. He could feel the swell of Rodney’s cock pressing against him threw their pants and knew his own erection was just as incessant. He pushed down rocking with Rodney on the next stroke and scientist broke off the kiss to mouth and pant against his jaw.

“You know John,” he said rubbing his lips against the stubble of his chin. “This would be a thousand times better without clothes.” 

“God you are so damn smart,” John said and pulled away. Standing up he yanked his shirt off and then went to undo his pants he had them half way down before realizing he still had his boots on. Cursing he bent to unlace them and Rodney chuckled.

“Let me,” He said and pulled John by the hips to sit back down. Then Rodney was kneeling in front of him unlacing and pulling off his boots. He gripped John’s pants and underwear and pulled them down in one smooth motion. And then, wow there was a naked John Sheppard in his bed. “John, you have no idea how good you look.” He said voice a little strained. Rodney let his eyes glide over the body before him without shame. John was made of nothing but lines. Tan skin and lean muscle over bone. The hair on his chest and belly was just right and Rodney leaned down to stroke his fingers through it. It was as soft as it looked and the skin under was as warm as he had hoped.

“You to, Rodney. Please,” John sighed and the other man nodded and stood back up. He removed his shirt then knelt to undo one boot, then the other toeing them off quickly. He almost lost his balance but John grabbed his arm to save him. Rodney laughed a little at that because it was so him, so them. John’s hand stayed on his arm and stroked down it. He thumbed his wrist softly then moved to run his fingers over Rodney’s waistband. His other hand came up to meet it and John popped open the button of his pants, then the zipper, and tugged down. 

And now there was a naked Rodney to go along with the naked John and it was perfect. John let his hands smooth over Rodney’s full ass and then around to rub his thumbs over hip bones. “You were right,” John said with a lop sided grin. “It does measure up to your ego.”

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes blushing darkly. “Whatever,” he mumbled and replaced himself on the bed, pushing John onto his back in the process. They both groaned at that because their cocks rubbed together. It was a beautiful sensation. Rodney rolled his hips down seeking more contact and John arched up against him in return. They built a slow rhythm of rocking into one another while Rodney took his time to explore John’s body beneath him.

Rodney ran his hands over John’s sides, tracing his ribs lightly. His skin was warm and smooth and Rodney needed to touch all of it. He moved his mouth to John’s neck, biting and sucking lightly. This got a reaction from John that Rodney was definitely fieling away under ‘remember for next time’. John gasped and squirmed when Rodney nibbled and mouthed along the skin where his shoulder met his neck. Then Rodney ran his tongue back up and bit at a spot just below John’s ear.

“Rodney, stop,” he gasped then moaned. He pushed at the other man’s chest forcing him to sit up a bit and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again Rodney was looking down at him with a triumphant, smug expression. 

“I’m sorry John were you not enjoying that?” he asked fully aware that was not the problem.

“Oh yeah, I absolutely was hating it,” John replied with a playful grin and an eye roll. He went to sit up and Rodney moved to give him the space, kneeling next him. John took the opportunity to trace his hands along path his eyes had followed a few days earlier. He smoothed his hands over Rodney’s broad shoulders and down his arms. Then over his chest, pausing to brush fingers over Rodney’s nipples. This caused his pecks to jump slightly and Rodney sighed a little. John continued down to his belly splaying his hands over the soft skin and then finally down to his cock.

Rodney was rock hard and hot in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the head to spread the wetness over his glands and it made the other man moan so John did it again. He stroked firmly and smiled at the sight of Rodney’s foreskin moving over his shaft. Again Rodney moaned and John repeated the action pulling the skin back up and biting his lip at the sight. “Jesus John,” Rodney said grabbing at his shoulders. John smiled and continued his exploration. Rodney did measure up to his ego, beautifully large and think, and with each stroke of his hand John wanted him more and more.

“Please tell me you top,” John asked removing his hand and pulling Rodney back on top of him. He knew some people had their preferences and in the past had been disappointed by more than one partner who exclusively bottomed. 

“You're kidding right? Of course I…” Rodney paused as the reality of the question sunk in. “Oh, you want me to—really?” He had of course fantasized about fucking John, but had assumed in reality the other man wouldn’t actually be into bottoming. Then again, a half-hour ago he had thought John was straight. “Right, yeah lets do that. I have uh,” and he was moving away from John and to his dresser, talking under his breath to himself the whole time.

John sat up on his elbows to watch, pleased with the shape of Rodney’s ass and the flush his pale skin had taken on. When he turned back to the bed he had lube and a condom in hand. Noticing John’s eyes on him Rodney blushed harder and turned his gaze to the floor as he walked back. “You look so good. You know that right?” John asked at the shy behavior.

Rodney shrugged and sat on the bed setting the supplies down. “Not good like you.” He eyed John and man handled his legs apart so he could kneel between them.

“Rodney,” John scolded in his authority voice looking up at him. “Don’t say shit like that.” Rodney looked like he was going to protest but then thought better of it. “I like you, all of you. Fact. End of story.” Again Rodney ducked his head to avoid John’s eyes, but this time John saw a smile on his face instead of embarrassment. “Now then am I gonna have to do this myself or what?” John smirked picking up the lube and tossing it at Rodney’s chest.

Said man smirked back, popped open the bottle and got to work. The first touch of his fingers had John jumping slightly from the coolness of the slick. Then he relaxed and let Rodney work him open. Reaching for strong shoulders John pulled Rodney to him and he came willingly. It was a little awkward, kissing while still fingering John open but they made it work. Kissing sloppily with too much tongue as Rodney worked in one finger after another. Three fingers deep and Rodney stroked firmly over John’s walls until.

“Fuck!” Rodney smiled at the out cry and sat up repeating the action. John moaned and writhed under the touch to his prostate. It was a beautiful sight and Rodney reached for John’s dick because he had to touch the other man. “No, no, no too much,” John gasped and Rodney squeezed his base hard just in time to ward off his orgasm. Slowly Rodney removed his fingers and then reached for the condom he had brought to the bed earlier. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Rodney swallowed and looked at John. “You sure? I mean I would love not to, feels better and all but—”

“Rodney we get tested for everything under the sun all the damn time. I don’t think we could possibly be any cleaner,” John huffed. With an eye roll he stole the condom and dropped it to the floor. “Now come on.”

Nodding and licking his lips Rodney stroked slick over his dick and lined up with John. Slowly he pushed not wanting to hurt the other man. It would be just his luck to screw things up now after they had been going so well. 

“You’re not gonna break me Rodney.” John huffed and pushed down against him. “I’ve spent half my life getting shot at and blown up. I think I can handle your dick.” Rodney looked up to him with an expression that said something along the lines of both ‘shut up’ and ‘ok fine’. A quick jerk of his hip and the head popped through. John clamped down around him because, maybe his bravado had been a little misplaced. It had been a _long_ time since he had done this. Hissing he gripped the sheets and breathed deeply. It burned more than he remembered, but the tight stretch was even better than he remembered. The only real problem was that Rodney had stopped. Looking at him he saw Rodney had his eyes closed face twisted in concentration. “You can move.”

“Yes, right. Just uh, you're so _tight_ John,” Rodney looked up at him and John had to smile. His blue eyes were pleasure blown and nearly black, the look made John shiver. Then Rodney moved, pushing in with one long steady stroke.

John could feel the other man's balls against his ass when he bottomed out and brought his legs up around his hips, resting his heels on Rodney's ass. It was good, so good and they hadn't even really started yet. For a moment they stayed like that both of them adjusting. When he was sure movement would cause more pleasure than pain John rocked his hips moving Rodney inside him. He heard and felt the groan Rodney gave and he smiled. Reaching up he looped his arms over Rodney's shoulders pulling him closer. “Please Rodney,” he said right in the man’s ear.

Rodney listened and gave a test thrust, short and slow. It made John shudder under him so he did it again, and again, and again. Each stroke got a little longer but remained just as slow and gentle. He kept at this until he felt John start to tremble and growl in his ear. Just when John took in a breath to speak Rodney snapped his hips forward, and whatever he had been about to say turned into a broken moan. Rodney leaned up out of the loop of John’s arms and planted his hands on either side his head. “Sorry were you going to say something?” he asked a little breathlessly and snapped forward again. 

“Oh, yeah. Like that,” he panted and held onto Rodney’s arms. His fingers dug into his thick biceps with every thrust and if they kept like this he wouldn’t last. Rodney had taken him to the edge twice already and he was so ready to cum. “Harder. I can take it,” he growled. John removed his legs from around Rodney’s waist and planted them on the mattress bracing himself and rocking into the strong thrusts. Rodney grunted in reply and did as asked, shortening his strokes but making them firmer.

“John, I don’t think I—” Rodney started.

“Same just don’t, don’t stop. Don’t—” John broke off into a moan and gripped Rodney’s arms so hard he thought there would be bruises later. He came hard spasming around the shaft inside him and making a mess of his own stomach. He shuddered and whined as Rodney kept moving, and god it felt like his orgasm would never end.

Rodney let his head fall to John’s shoulder. The tight clench around his cock was too much, too tight. A few more long firm strokes and he lost it. He groaned what could have been John’s name and emptied into the other man. It shivered all the way up his spine and sent spots dancing behind his eyes. Then everything was still. Just the sound of their panting and the subtle background hum of the city. 

“I think,” Rodney finally said lifting his head to meet John’s eyes. “I think my IQ just dropped by ten point. Fuck John.” He sighed happily and slowly removed himself from the other man. He didn’t make it very far and collapsed right next to him on the narrow bed. 

John stretched and hummed happily. “Well, if I wasn't a size queen before I am now,” he joked. Rolling on his side he hooked a leg over Rodney's hip and plastered himself along his body. Head resting on the other man's chest. “Seriously Rodney, I think you've ruined me for anyone else.” Rodney tensed under him and John quickly realized that his joke had not come across the way he meant. “Not that there will be anyone else.” He amended and sat up a little to look Rodney in the eye.

Rodney was looking at him with a serious face, blue eyes searching his. John just looked back with a soft smile because it was true. There was just Rodney, it had always been just Rodney. He lifted a hand and stroked it along John’s neck, up to rub his thumb over his stubble. “You really mean that?” he asked.

John turned his face into the hand and bit playfully at Rodney's fingers. “I've been flirting with you for nearly two years. You really think I’m gonna let you go now?” 

Rodney hummed and pulled John back down to his chest. “No, I suppose not. That would be pretty stupid of you.”

“Yeah it would. And not many people know this but I’m actually pretty damn smart.” John said with a little shrug. “And I mean my ego might not quite measure you to yours but still…”

Rodney huffed a laugh at that and draped an arm over John's shoulders. “Ok ground rule number one. If this is going to work no dick jokes.” He felt John smirk against his chest and just sighed. “Or at least keep them to a minimum.”

John gave a put upon sigh. “I guess I can do that. But it’s going to be hard. You know with it being hard all the time and all.” He ran his hand down to rest on Rodney’s hip and felt the other man chuckle softly. John smiled at his own stupid joke and turned to muffle his own laugh into Rodney's chest.

“What now?” The other man sighed.

“Just thinking how this all started with a bad dick joke. Seemed fitting for it to end with one.” John looked up at him with a goofy smile, and Rodney couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, please forgive the terrible dick jokes.  
> Hope you enjoyed, comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
